MarioMario54321
MarioMario54321 (MM54321, MM and sometimes MarioMario for short) is a popular Super Mario 64 machinimist and blooper-maker who makes appearances in OnyxKing67's videos and sometimes rivals with him. MarioMario54321 is friends with Starman3, SMG4, Lilyncookies, and LuigiGame2. Due to SMG4's decreased focus on including other YouTubers, machinimists and YTR members in his bloopers, MM54321's presence in recent videos of SMG4's are mostly limited to cameos. Biography MarioMario54321 was first known as Mario64 on Lemmy's Land when he was a child. After getting blocked from it after stealing artwork, he left in despair, many believing he died. However, he later was "reborn" when he joined YouTube, becoming MarioMario54321. He later met Mario himself and began his life in the Mushroom Kingdom, creating videos and attracting other YouTubers to the Mushroom Kingdom. Eventually, they where invited to the Star World to save it from the entity Mastar, went to Ztarragus's Island with Bomberman to collect Ztars and defeat the Ztar entity who owned the island, returned to the Star World and defeated Mastar again, and later to defeat the now full of anger creator of Star World society and the land, and had many more adventures, two more to the Star World. However, he and his friends had their major enemies, the Doppelgangers. After a long battle, including the takeover of the world, and both them and their enemies unable to die, they defeated the Doppels and MM stabilized the Dark Star X, the source of the Doppel's power and life, and merged him with his counterpart, the Light Star X, into Star X. Later, he helped save the Fourth Dimension from Dimentio and went to fight Novuscurous to save the Star World for the fifth time. Appearence MarioMario54321 made himself a color code with YoshiElectron's generator. He has White overalls, Yellow-orange cap, arms and shirt, Grey gloves, Blue shoes, Yellow face, and Brown hair This is his color code: 8107EC20 A7A7 8107EC22 A700 8107EC24 0000 8107EC26 7F00 8107EC28 A7A7 8107EC2A A700 8107EC2C 0000 8107EC2E FF00 8107EC38 DE78 8107EC3A 0000 8107EC3C 7F00 8107EC3E 0000 8107EC40 DE78 8107EC42 0000 8107EC44 FF00 8107EC46 0000 8107EC50 6363 8107EC52 6300 8107EC54 7F7F 8107EC56 7F00 8107EC58 6363 8107EC5A 6300 8107EC5C FFFF 8107EC5E FF00 8107EC68 0000 8107EC6A FF00 8107EC6C 390E 8107EC6E 0700 8107EC70 0000 8107EC72 FF00 8107EC74 721C 8107EC76 0E00 8107EC80 E19C 8107EC82 0000 8107EC84 7F60 8107EC86 3C00 8107EC88 E19D 8107EC8A 0000 8107EC8C FEC1 8107EC8E 7900 8107EC98 3903 8107EC9A 0000 8107EC9C 3903 8107EC9E 0000 8107ECA0 7306 8107ECA2 0000 8107ECA4 7306 8107ECA6 0000 Counterparts and Alternate Forms The only of MarioMario54321's counterparts to appear in SMG4's bloopers is the well-known dopple OiramOiram12345. MarioMario54321 also has four alternate forms, but, similarly, only OiramOiram12345 X has appeared in SMG4's videos. Trivia *He has over 53k subscribers on YouTube (He's the third most subscribed SM64 blooper maker/machinimst on YouTube). *He was born on November 14, 1992. *According to his blooper Luigi's Big Moment, he apparently didn't know SMG4 hated spaghetti by putting SMG4 by making a spaghetti that can grow whoever ate it. *He made SMG4 a protagonist in his new movie Back to the Fourth Dimension. *He's still friends with Starman3. *FightingMario54321's name sounds similar to MarioMario54321's and is probably inspired by it. * In SMG4's recent videos, he's often seen fighting someone else, especially Bowser. He hates this last one. * MarioMario54321 doesn't have a major roll in SMG4's 2014 bloopers. But he did in his early bloopers. Now he makes cameos. * MarioMario54321 didn't start this wiki, but he's glad someone made it, and he intends to improve it and make it as accurate as possible. * In Supermarioglitchy4's videos, MarioMario54321 and Starman3 make cameo appearances. An example of one of these videos is "party rockin prisoners". External links * MarioMario54321 in MM54321 Wiki * MM54321 in The MarioMario54321 * MM54321 in SMG4 Wiki * MM54321 in Official YTR Wiki * MM54321 on YouTube * MM54321 on Roblox Category:Characters Category:Males Category:YouTubers Category:SM64 Blooper Maker Category:3D Characters